Back to the day I met you
by Zachana16
Summary: Kagome and her friends face Naraku and die, or do they. What happens when a desparate wish on the Shikkon sends Kagome back to the first day of her whole adventure. Will she do things differently? Will she even try again? Read and find out.
1. Prolouge

Back to the day I met you

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own Inu-Yasha or any of its characters. Only the idea and this Sesshoumaru plushie belong to me. ::Holds up Sesshoumaru plushie::

Prologue  
  
"MIROKU! LOOK OUT!"  
  
KABOOM! Came the resounding roar of Naraku's attack as it barreled through several trees.  
  
The final battle had come. The Shikkon Jewel was whole. Many assembled had a vendetta against the bamboo robed half demon called Naraku.  
  
Inu-Yasha was there to avenge the miko called Kikyou. They had been in love and he'd been willing to become human to be with her, but Naraku tricked them into killing each other and hating each other. They'd both been used as pawns by the evil hanyou. He was launching attack after attack with his sword, Tetsusaiga, as he dodged various blows directed at him.  
  
A huge boomerang sailed over the group, knocking out several dozen of the poisonous insects that buzzed overhead. A young woman dressed in the garb of the demon slayers catches it and lunges forward to throw it again. She is Sango, the last remaining taiyjia left in her clan. She too has a score to settle with Naraku. He killed her clan and forced her little brother, Kohaku to do his bidding. She was determined to avenge both her family and her clan.  
  
A monk leaps nimbly back from yet another attack that had been directed at him. The prayer beads that adorn his right arm are proof to what he's here for. Naraku cursed Miroku's grandfather with a void in his palm fifty years before and it had carried on to his son and then to Miroku. It would travel on down his bloodline until Naraku was dead.  
  
The Thunder Brothers, each of who had jewel shards, had orphaned the fox kit Shippou. His vendetta tied into what happened with Inu-Yasha and Kikyou. If Naraku had never tricked them then the jewel would still be in one piece with Kikyou as its protector. The young demon launches round after round of his Fox Fire while trying to be brave.  
  
Kouga, wolf chief and Inu-Yasha's rival, was here to avenge his clan members that were slaughtered by Kagura who was one of Naraku's henchmen. The wolf demon was also here to protect the miko Kagome, who he was in love with. His speed was the only thing that had enabled him to keep his life. He speeds past Naraku to launch himself at Kagura then falls back and dodges an attack.  
  
The unexpected arrival of the Western Lord earlier during the battle had surprised many. He was here to even the score between himself and Naraku. The dark hanyou had kidnapped Rin before to gain his assistance and had tricked him on several occasions. His tall form flits easily out of the range of attacks directed at him while still managing to land solid blows on Naraku with his sword, Tokijin. His powerful attacks are a welcomed addition to the assembled powers.  
  
The young miko named Kagome is the final member of the assembled fighters. She is the reincarnation of the priestess Kikyou and the protector of the Jewel of Four Souls. Naraku wishes to possess this miko for her appearance and for the power she wields. His twisted world holds her in the same regard as the woman he lusted after fifty years ago, the priestess Kikyou. She nocks yet another arrow and shoots it at the attacking Naraku as her own power surrounds her.  
  
Soon the battle seemed to become one sided as the fighters got hit after hit on Naraku. Then all hell broke loose as Naraku finally showed his true form. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion as the dark hanyou made his final attack. All anyone heard was a swoosh sound then Kagome screaming as bodies hit the ground.  
  
"**_INU-YASHA_**!" She screamed as the silver haired half demon dropped to his knees.  
  
Kagome ran over to the one she loved more than anything and cradled his body in her arms. No words were needed between them, not now.  
  
Inu-Yasha reached one clawed hand up and wiped away a tear from the miko's face. He knew he was dying. His amber eyes were already dulling. His only regret was that he never got the chance to tell his Kagome how much he loved her. He'd never actually told her that he chose her over Kikyou, which is what she wanted more than anything else. He knew he had one last chance.  
  
Gathering his remaining strength Inu-Yasha said, "Kagome, I love..."  
  
He never got out the rest as Naraku came over and stabbed him in the head. Kagome was then dragged to her feet and roughly forced to face Naraku.  
  
He said, "Look around you, miko. All of your allies are dead. Who do you think will protect you now?"  
  
Kagome looked around the clearing they'd been fighting in and had to fight down tears.  
  
Sango was cut almost completely through, her long hair loose around her soaking up her blood. Her blank eyes were open wide as if searching for someone.  
  
Miroku was about five feet from Sango with his good hand reached out to her. He had been trying to reach her when he was stabbed through the heart. He had loved Sango and they were going to be married. He'd only wanted to die by her side.  
  
Shippou's small form was torn limb from limb. Kagome didn't want to think about where all the pieces might be. It was breaking her heart to see her precious kit that way.  
  
Kirara was nestled next to Shippou's little body trying to awaken him. She had been charged with the kit's care and she'd failed. Her wounds would kill her soon.  
  
Kouga was only a few paces away from where Kagome had been standing before she'd gone to Inu-Yasha's side. Like Miroku he had wished to die by the woman he loved. Both his legs were torn off and his throat was cut.  
  
Naraku forced her to look at him again before speaking once more. "You're mine now, miko. You and the jewel. I'll be the ruler of this world and you will be my servant. Now give me the jewel."  
  
Kagome struggled in his grasp and covered the jewel with both of her hands. "**Never**! You're a monster! I'll never serve you and you'll never get your hands on my jewel! Let go of me!"  
  
Her struggled only gained her a slap across the face and a sword at her throat. "You don't have a say in this, miko bitch! The Jewel of Four Souls is mine for the taking. You can't protect it or yourself!"  
  
With those words he reached down and tore the front of her school uniform. Before she could cover herself he pinned her to the ground with his larger form and grabbed the jewel from her neck. He was about to have his way with her when his body suddenly went rigid.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes in time to see Naraku's head slide off his shoulders. A moment later she found herself in someone's possessive hold. A strong arm encircled her waist while the other held a sword. Fully expecting to look up into Inu-Yasha's face she tilted her head back only to be met with the nonchalant amber eyes of the Western Lord, Sesshoumaru.  
  
"S-Sesshoumaru? Why?"  
  
His grip on her tightened before he met her gaze. It was then she noticed his disheveled appearance. His clothes were torn and dirty and his hair was completely out of place. What startled her the most though was the intensity of the emotion in his eyes. At first glance she had thought them nonchalant as always, but now she saw something fierce in those deep amber pools. It was something she didn't want to touch on right now. He then set her away from him.  
  
"You are my brother's mate, are you not?"  
  
"Not exactly."  
  
"It was close enough. You are his mate, that makes you my sister."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"I am a dog youkai. Unlike most demons, I protect my own."  
  
"I thought you hated Inu-Yasha."  
  
"I don't hate Inu-Yasha, we're brothers we are supposed to fight."  
  
"But you have tried to kill him many times."  
  
The large youkai shrugged at her words. "Not long ago I would have left you to your fate, but my experience with Rin these past months has changed me. You saved her life so I saved yours. A life for a life, my debt is repaid. Does that make more since to you?"  
  
"Hai." Kagome looked around. "Where is Rin, anyway?"  
  
Pain flashed into his expressive amber eyes before he looked away. "She took the blow Naraku had intended for me."  
  
"Why not just use the Tensagia to bring her back?"  
  
He held the sword he had killed Naraku with out so that Kagome could see it then said, "Once the healer's sword has been used to kill, it cannot bring back the dead."  
  
"I thought the Tensagia was a dull bladed sword."  
  
"The only way to defeat true evil is with a sword forged to heal, not hurt. Hurting him only made him stronger so I tried the Tensagia."  
  
"Where is Rin?"  
  
The silver haired full demon jerked his head in the direction of the little girl's limp form. He couldn't force himself to even look at her. Kagome understood. She knew how he felt because of little Shippou.  
  
Forgetting that she was supposed to be afraid of him Kagome grabbed the youkai lord's hand and drug him over to stand near Rin's small body. Still holding his hand she tugged sharply once to bring the large dog demon to her side then released his hand and dropped into a kneeling position next to the child.  
  
Rin's once bright brown eyes were now a dull shade of gray. They would never show the light of her innocence again. Her small form was stabbed through vertically from her right shoulder to her little hips. Had this been Sesshoumaru, the blow would have struck through his head and heart. The child had sacrificed herself for her surrogate father.  
  
She was about to shut the child's eyes when the lord beside her began to speak.  
  
He said, "Why didn't you listen to me, Rin? You would have been safe and well now if you'd only stayed with Jaken as I told you to. You've always been a good girl. Why did you have to choose now of all times to disobey me?"  
  
The miko realized that the lord was only speaking to the child, not her. His grief had finally overtaken his strong form. The little girl had meant the world to him and now she was gone. He'd never see her again. She watched him as he gathered the child into his arms and walked away. She knew she'd never see him again after this. He'd never come near humans again.  
  
She was in the process of burying her friends when she was abruptly whirled around to face a half dead Naraku. His head was only on by a thread and only his will to destroy her kept him on his feet.  
  
Jabbing his sword into Kagome's heart he said, "If I can't have you, nobody can!"  
  
As her vision dimmed she held the jewel to her and softly whispered, "I wish I could have had one last chance with everyone here. I would change so much. I wish...Inu-Yasha...."  
  
She dropped to the ground in a bloody heap. She didn't see the jewel begin to glow, didn't feel her body being lifted from the ground. The miko's heart began slowing as the power of the Shikkon no Tama engulfed her. Everything went black...it was over.

What do you guys think?

Like? Hate?

Don't worry this is only a prologue.

I wouldn't kill everyone like that. Just keep with me and see what's in store.

So please don't flame me or kill me.

Read and review.


	2. Back to the very first day

Back to the day I met you

Chapter 1: Back to the very first day

Author's Note: I'd really appreciate anyone's help with some episode guides. I need to know exactly what was said during the first few episodes as well as the lines from the episodes where we meet each of the others for the first time, including Kouga. Thanks in advance. Special thanks to my sister, Scarlet Angel16 for helping me with the lines for this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha or any of its characters. This story line is mine though so don't steal it.

"Kagome! Kagome! Hey sis, wake up!"

The voice sounded far away. To Kagome Higurashi everything was jumbled. Nothing was making sense. Just a minute ago she was dying and now she was somehow all right. She could hear voices around her, but nothing made any sense. She should be dead, right?

The young miko forced her eyes open and slowly sat up to look around. The first thing she saw was the ceiling of her house.

"I'm....back in the present?"

"SIS! Wake up Kagome! It's time to go to school!" Came Souta's annoying bellow again.

Suddenly realizing that she was indeed in the present Kagome rushed down the stairs to bombard her little brother with questions.

"Souta, what day is it? How long have I been asleep? Where's Mom? What's going on?"

She watched impatiently as Souta blinked his large, dark eyes at her before he answered her in an aggravated voice, "Well, duh, Kagome. Today is your birthday, stupid. Mom's downstairs and you are going to be late for school."

Barely noting that he hadn't answered all of her questions the young miko ran back up the stairs to quickly throw on her school uniform before going back downstairs to glomp her mother.

"MOM! (Glomp) MOM! (Glomp)"

She continued that for some time before her mother finally detangled herself and said, "Kagome, dear, what's the matter? You're acting strange."

"Sorry mom, but I had a really bad dream."

Her mother was instantly ushering her over to the table. "Oh, you poor dear. On your birthday none-the-less. You must tell me all about it."

Kagome waited only until her mother had settled before she jumped right into her explanation.

"I was in the feudal era. Now that the Shikkon is completed we had to fight Naraku. I thought we were winning until Naraku opened up a major can of whoop ass on all of us. Inu-Yasha, Sango, Miroku, Kouga, Shippou, and little Rin were killed during the first assault. My god, mom, it felt so real. I'll have to go see Inu-Yasha today after school and talk to him about it."

She was interrupted by her mother as she said, "Kagome, who are you talking about? Who is Inu-Yasha? I've never heard you mention any of these people. I think you dreamed it all, dear."

"It can't be, mom. I've been telling you guys about my adventures with Inu-Yasha and the gang for nearly two years now."

"Sweetheart, you were dreaming. I've never heard of this Inu-Yasha you speak so fondly about. I think you just had a really realistic dream and you just thought it was real."

Kagome's eyes widened as she tried to comprehend what her mother was telling her.

_'All a dream?! It can't be true, it just can't! I did meet everyone! They're real, they have to be! I didn't just spend almost two whole years in a dream world. He's real, Inu-Yasha is real! I won't believe he doesn't exist!'_

She could feel hot tears in her eyes as she brought herself out of her thoughts. When they started running down her face she turned and bolted up the stairs to her room, desperation clearly evident in her drawn features.

"I kept a log in my diary from the first time I met Inu-Yasha. It has to be in here. Hah! I am victorious!" Kagome proclaimed as she pulled out the small purple notebook from under her bed.

After quickly unlocking the diary she began flipping through the pages until she got to today's entry. What she saw made the bottom fall out of her stomach. It was blank. As she slowly flipped through the rest of the diary her heart sank even more. Every single page after yesterday's entry was blank. When she reached the end of the diary something fell out of the back pocket. It took her all of five minutes to pick up all of the now noticeable photos before she realized what they were and leapt to her feet.

"I knew I couldn't have been dreaming! I have pictures of everyone since I first met them."

Kagome took her time going through the photos and reading the little notes on the backs of each of them. Nothing was making sense. How could she still have these and not the entries that went with them? Why didn't anyone in her family seem to remember meeting Inu-Yasha? Her questions circled in her mind until finally she gave up on trying to figure things out and went downstairs to get her lunch for school.

After saying her goodbyes to her grandpa and her mom Kagome made her way outside only to find Souta near the old well house with Buyo's (sp?) food dish.

A strong sense of familiarity overcame her as she asked, "Hey, what are you..."

The feeling was only intensified as Souta replied the exact way she knew he would.

"Nothing."

Her body was running on autopilot as the conversation played out.

"You're not supposed to play in there."

"I'm not, it's the cat."

As she knelt down next to her younger brother her mind began to race. _'Why is this happening again? It's exactly like that first time. Everything is playing out the exact same way. The cat, the well, and next is the centipede lady. This is the exact same day that I had when I met Inu-Yasha for the first time. But, there's no way! That happened when I turned fifteen. I'm almost seventeen now, aren't I?'_

She let the next few words continue from her lips, unable to stop them. "Did he go down to the well?"

_'Now Souta will call the cat....'_

A few seconds later her prediction came true as Souta called, "Buyo!" He paused a moment then continued, "I don't know where else he could be."

_'I was right. This is playing out exactly the same way. I think I'm starting to get an idea on what is happening. Nobody knows, or has even heard of, Inu-Yasha. My diary is empty save for the photos I took of everyone. The jewel....'_

Kagome frantically felt for the chain she had put the Shikkon Jewel on after they had completed it. Slowly letting out her breath Kagome pulled the completed jewel from under her school uniform shirt and stared at it.

_'It's on the necklace that Kaede made for me. The same one Kikyou wore when she protected the jewel. Oh my god....its all happening again.....' _Kagome shook her head. _'No, I can't believe that! Everyone is just playing a trick on me today because it's my birthday. Nothing bad is going to happen to me today.'_

Finally deciding to just play her part in this Kagome said, "So go down."

Souta looked at her as if she'd gone insane before he said, "But why do I gotta be the one?"

She shrugged. "Because you're the one that's looking for him."

Souta fell backwards as a soft scratching sound came up from the sealed well.

"Wah! Something's down there!"

"Uh, yeah, the cat." She stood and walked down the stairs after giving Souta an annoyed, "Pft!"

_'This stupid joke has gone on long enough. Man when I find Inu-Yasha, I'm going to SIT him into oblivion for scaring me like this! And I'll find him too. He'll probably be at Kaede's with Sango, Miroku, and Shippou waiting for me. They'll all be okay and we can all go on as if nothing happened.'_

It was then that Kagome felt something warm and fuzzy nuzzle against her legs and she let out a startled yelp before she realized that it was just the cat. Bending down she easily picked up the obese cat, blocking out Souta's next words as she looked at Buyo's pudgy face.

She was about to tear into Souta for the stupid charade when she suddenly felt a very ominous presence from directly behind her in the well. Before she had a chance to turn around to see what was going on she found herself engulfed by a very familiar blue light as her body toppled backward into the well.

Before she had the time to stop herself Kagome turned around to face the demon she knew had grabbed her and blasted it with her miko energy. It wasn't until after that she realized she had just repeated her first encounter with Mistress Centipede.

As soon as her feet touched the bottom of the well she began to climb up via the vines that grew down into the Bone Eaters Well. The entire time her thoughts were racing. Nothing was making any sense. She couldn't even remember going home. Had Inu-Yasha brought her after they killed Naraku? She couldn't remember anything at all about how she had come to even be back in the present.

She did remember forcing Sesshoumaru to go see Rin, but the little girl had been dead and the Tensagia useless. She remembered seeing all of her friends dead, or nearly so, in any case. She remembered her timely rescue by Inu-Yasha's older brother from Naraku. She remembered seeing Naraku's head fall almost all the way from his shoulders.

Pain laced through her small form as the memory of Naraku running her through with his sword finally resurfaced in her mind. Everything was in a blurry haze after that. What could have happened? Was Sesshoumaru somewhere nearby? She couldn't sense him, but she had never been able to accurately predict the stoic youkai's movements before so he could be close and just masking his presence from her.

Looking around Kagome finally saw what she had been searching for, The Sacred tree. Inu-Yasha's tree. Her favorite spot in the entire world. Slowly standing Kagome quickly made her way through the brush towards the sacred tree. What she saw when she got there nearly doubled her over in surprise.

There, suspended from the tree by a sacred arrow, surrounded by vines, was Inu-Yasha. He was still under Kikyou's spell.

Her heart leapt to her throat as she whispered, "Inu-Yasha...."She slowly climbed up next to the hanyou's prone form before she continued. "How could this be? Kikyou's dead, I killed her to regain the rest of the jewel. Who could have done this to you? Inu-Yasha, please open her eyes."

She waited silently as the wind blew Inu-Yasha's long silver hair to one side, but he did not respond to her words. He was still deeply trapped within the sealing spell of the sacred arrow. Tears sprang to her eyes as she tried desperately to awaken her sleeping protectorate.

"Inu-Yasha, please, this isn't funny anymore. You're really scaring me. Inu-Yasha, open your eyes..." She broke down into sobs as her words died in the air.

He wasn't playing around. This was no joke. Inu-Yasha was pinned by the sacred arrow and wouldn't wake up until she freed him.

(Inu-Yasha)

Someone was near him. Whoever it was, she was really sad. He didn't know why he cared so much, but the woman's pleas sounded sincere. He couldn't understand her words since he was sealed completely off from the outside world. Inu-Yasha faintly wondered whom she was before he felt her slight form begin shaking. She was crying really hard now.

An immeasurable amount of rage infiltrated his senses then. He didn't understand why this was happening. Humans were frail creatures. He could care less about them, but this one was different somehow. For some hell-forsaken reason, she could reach him in his prison. He felt again after Kami only knew how long. Oh Kikyou was going to pay for this!

The rage that had filled his system tripled in intensity as his mind tried to come up with a reason for her tears. If he found out who had caused her tears, he would kill said person. A deep growl rumbled up from his chest to be verbally expressed a moment later. He felt her move. He sensed that she wasn't crying as hard anymore.

The reason behind her tears finally hit him. She was upset because he was pinned to the tree. Why would a human give a damn about him? He was only a measly half demon. He wasn't worth her tears. He didn't want her pity! Damn her!

_'Stupid wench! Get the fuck away from me! I don't want your dam pity!'_

She had started sobbing again. ARG! He had to make her stop. She was driving him insane. He wanted to tear into her little body with his claws, but at the same time he wanted to know why she was crying on his behalf. He struggled violently against the spell that kept him in this comatose state. He had to open his eyes! She wasn't going to stop. As his frustration built again he felt another growl reverberate through his body then out of his mouth before he could stifle it.

The girl immediately went still again. She was still crying, but it was silent. A little light bulb came on in his head. She stopped crying some when he made a sound! If he could move maybe she'd stop crying completely. He was much more able to handle an angry female than an upset one. He tried first to move his hand, but that was useless so he tried to form speech. Still nothing. The only sound he was capable of making right now was a low growl. He didn't want to growl at her, he wanted to piss her off.

He was about to try twitching his ears at her when he felt her hauled away from him. Someone or something had found her. Probably her people if his nose was telling him right. As soon as she was gone he felt the coldness of his spell begin overtaking him again. Silently he wished she had stayed just a little longer. Maybe he could have awoken enough to make her pull the arrow out if she had. Oh well, maybe later.

Please read and review.

I hope you liked this chapter and I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long.

Keep an eye out for the next chapter.


	3. The unexpected change of plans

Back to the day I met you

Rated PG-13 for Inu-Yasha's supreme potty mouth.

Disclaimer: See previous chapter.

AN: For the reviewer who so kindly offered to help me I thank you ahead of time. It would help me allot to have the episodes that Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Sesshomaru first appeared in as well as the episode where Kikyou is first brought back to life. Please email me at Thanks again and enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 2: The unexpected change of plans

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Pain. Mind blowing, excruciating pain. Nothing previously experienced could compare with this current pain. Everything was jumbled and distorted.

He knew where he should be, but he was not in that place. He was further away, too far to have come there in his haze from before. He remembered the fight, remembered the pain. Then there was darkness and a swirling of time and space. Nothing was as it should be. He could feel the difference not only in himself, but in the world around him. His injuries from the before battle were no longer there.

He had to leave this place, had to find out what had happened. Perhaps his answers lay with the miko Kagome. He needed to get up, to track her down. Maybe then everything would make sense again.

(AN: Lets see if anybody can figure out who this is.)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

(Kagome)

Everything had started over. This wasn't just a bad dream. She was back to the beginning of her adventure with Inu-Yasha. All the pain and fear and loss she had suffered by his side those two years had never happened. They had never met.

Everything had been reset to that fateful day. She could change it. She could prevent all of it from happening. She knew what was going to happen. She could save them.

Some things had made them stronger, but others had made them doubt each other. She could prevent Kikyou from ever coming back, thus making sure Naraku couldn't get that large piece of the Shikkon he used to create his minions and kill Kouga's clan members. She'd have to figure out how to help Sesshoumaru get the Tokijin even without the demon whose fang it was forged from. They would need his help against Naraku in the end.

Kagome looked carefully at her surroundings. She was being brought to Kaede's village. She was about to meet Kaede for the first time. It was happening over again, but how? How had this happened?

Tears were still swimming in her eyes as the village men dragged her further into the village. Inu-Yasha had not been released yet. He was still held by a spell fifty years old. He would think she was Kikyou when he was awakened later. Everything was going to repeat exactly as it had two years ago. He didn't know her, couldn't know her. They had never met.

Kagome came back to herself as the villagers threw her to the ground. She had to be strong now. At least now all of her friends were alive and well. She could stop Naraku from killing them all. She would have the chance to see her precious kit again. She'd be able to reassure Sango when Naraku brought Kohaku into the fight. She could help Miroku when he finally figured out he had feelings for Sango. She could make everything right again.

Her eyes widened and filled with tears as the village priestess, Kaede, approached her. The old miko had been one of the first people Naraku had killed when they first reassembled the jewel. He had been trying to draw them out, but instead he had only given away his element of surprise. They had not been expecting him that night, but dying warning from Kaede had saved them and given them the time they needed to gather their forces.

Kaede threw some sort of special dust in Kagome's face making her flinch and fight back a sneeze.

"Demon be gone!" She shouted as she threw more dust on the other miko's face and body.

Kagome waited until the old woman stopped in confusion before she stood up to face the other woman.

Carefully choosing her words she said, "I'm not a demon."

"If ye are truly not a demon then why were ye in the forest of Inu-Yasha?"

Kagome had to think of a plausible excuse to give the old woman before she spoke her next words or she may end up with a sutra on her head. Before she had a chance to answer, though, Kaede grabbed her face and turned it first one way then the other while saying, "Could it be? (turns Kagome's head) Look sharp girl! (turns Kagome's head again)"

Kagome knew what she was doing. She knew that the old priestess could see her similarity to the dead Kikyou. She was Kikyou's reincarnation, thus she was also her exact copy. This was going to be one strange day.

-------------------------------------------

Something was happening. He could feel the miko's power closer now, but somehow it seemed subdued. It was as if she knew someone was searching for her and was trying to hide herself. She was smart, he'd admit, but even she could not hide her true power from one who had known the feel of her power for as long as he had.

He could sense her confusion now. He'd figured out some time ago that if he really concentrated he could sense the emotions of others when they were at their strongest. If what he was sensing was correct, and it usually was, she didn't know any more of what had happened than he did. That was quite vexing on its own, but combined with the fact that she also seemed to be purposefully trying to get herself into trouble....Well, lets just say that he wasn't very pleased.

The miko had no sense whatsoever. Without someone there to protect her, she seemed to draw danger to her. Carrying the Shikkon no Tama around probably didn't help any. If he had not seen her prowess while in a battle himself countless times before he would think she was trying to commit suicide.

He quickened his pace along the ground as he felt the distinct flare of Naraku's power close by. If the dark hanyou was still alive then Kagome was in more danger that he had first realized.

-----------------------------------------------

(Inu-Yasha)

He could feel himself starting to become coherent. Someone was coming and that someone was weakening the spell that bound him to this damn tree. Awareness ran though his body, making everything become pronounced and sharp. He was definatly waking up. As soon as his eyes opened he found himself staring at the one person whom he had never wished to see again, Kikyou was there and she looked like she was being chased by a centipede demon. Something seemed off about her to him, but he ignored the feeling.

A smirk found its way onto his face as he said, "Hello Kikyou, playing with bugs now are we?"

Kikyou looked up at him and all the color drained from her face. A strong feeling of protectiveness swept over him for a moment before he shoved it away. Kikyou could take care of herself, he didn't need to protect her.

"Why are you taking so long to kill it? Just do her like you done me."

Kikyou still looked stunned. It was like she had not expected him to speak to her. Something was wrong. Why was Kikyou acting this way? Why did he care?

_Feh! I don't care one way or another about the stupid bitch! If Kikyou wants to act stupid its her own choice._

His mind threw this at him, but for some reason he couldn't stop the feeling that this was somehow not Kikyou, at least not his Kikyou. She was different somehow. He shook his head as he stared at the miko's slight form sitting there on the ground.

"You look pretty dumb there, Kikyou."

He saw her tense in agitation. Finally he was getting some form of response from her. She still looked too pale though.

"The Kikyou I know wouldn't waist her time."

The girl finally stood up to glare at him. He'd gotten her attention.

Her hands fisted at her sides as she said, "That does it! Kikyou! Kikyou! Whoever she is she's not me 'cause my name is-"

He interrupted her as he said, "She's here."

The centipede had arrived. The demon seemed to be intent upon the miko's destruction. He watched dispassionately as Kikyou was thrown back to the ground by the low class demon.

"You're pathetic, Kikyou."

She climbed up onto the branch in front of him before she said, "I'm not Kikyou! Look I'm telling you, I'm not her!"

His ears twitched as he heard her next words. "Whoever her is."

It was then that the villagers arrived to drag away the rampaging demon. He saw Kikyou's eyes widen in surprise at the intervention. He heard her murmur, "That's not right. They did it too soon..."

He didn't want to know what the stupid bitch was blabbering on about so he said, "And I'm saying you gotta be her! Cause if you're not there's no way that you could smell so- " He sniffed at the woman before him then raised his eyebrows in surprise. She wasn't Kikyou. "You're not her."

He watched as the Kikyou clone brought one hand out and poked him in the chest as she spoke her next words.

"I know. My name is Kagome. Ka-go-me."

He looked away from her in annoyance. "You're right, Kikyou was cuter. Much cuter."

-------------------------------------------

This wasn't right. Inu-Yasha should not be still pinned to the tree. He'd been freed some years ago by the very miko now getting ready to shout profanities at him. She also appeared younger to him somehow. It was hard to tell with Inu-Yasha, but Kagome was definatly younger.

He watched silently as the events of years before unfolded before him. News traveled fast in the circles he traveled in. Every time any demon was killed everyone knew who did it and how within a days time. This was how a miko's reputation grew or diminished. Kagome had a very grand reputation to uphold and yet here she was having trouble with a low class centipede demon.

He had to completely hide his presence when Inu-Yasha was released. The hanyou could take care of the miko, but right now he seemed more interested in harming her himself. It was strange. Inu-Yasha usually protected the miko Kagome, even when he had his rare bouts loosing himself to his demon blood.

This was starting to give him a migraine. The complexities of what exactly was going on were starting to become out of his depth. He needed to go somewhere to think for a little while. Somewhere nobody would think to look for him should those that knew him wish to find him. Time was the one thing he did have on his side. These events would play out as they should. He didn't need to interfere here. Kagome could control Inu-Yasha. If he showed himself it would only complicate matters more. With that thought in mind he took off to find a place he could retreat to until everything made sense to him again.

----------------------------------------------

Thats it.

Like? Hate?

Sorry for the late update, but I really needed those quotes.

Read and Review please.


	4. Learning to adaptremembering the past

Back to the day I met you

Rated PG-13 for Inu-Yasha's supreme potty mouth.

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it.

AN: You guys guessed the mystery character I noticed. For those of you who guessed that it was Sesshoumaru you were right. It is the Fluff-sama. I will explain later on how he remembered and why. The only hint to that from me is that I suggest you reread the prologue carefully. What do Kagome and Sesshoumaru have in common in that chapter? A Sesshoumaru plushy to the reviewer that figures it out first.

------------------------

Chapter 3: Learning to adapt and remembering the past

3 weeks later.....

(Kagome)

Things were starting to finally settle back down. They had been together again for almost a month now and Inu-Yasha was only just starting to get used to her. She hated having to pretend that she couldn't use the bow, but that was the only way she could start the journey that brought them together in the first place. So she had purposefully hit the Shikkon of this time with the arrow she was aiming at the crow demon. The jewel from her before adventure she hid under her shirt.

They now had Shippou with them as well. When she'd seen him again for the first time she had started crying. The memory of seeing her precious little kit lying dead had still haunted her mind. Inu-Yasha had not taken her tears very well. He'd threatened Shippou with bodily harm because he thought that the fox kit had caused her tears.

Inu-Yasha had been acting differently than the last time around. He'd been more protective of her faster than before. She hadn't even seen his first moon time yet and he was already starting to come around and trust her. She made sure she never said anything about his behavior. The last thing she wanted was for him to withdrawal from her again.

The first two weeks had been hell for her. Inu-Yasha had been sulking almost the entire time and had been rude and distant to her. Only after Shippou came around again had he started acting more normally towards her.

They had just recently returned to Kaede's village to restock their supplies and so Kagome could visit home. Kagome knew she needed to get her diary and her camera so that she could rewrite everything that happened to them on their adventure.

She also wanted to pay her respects to Kikyou. She may not have gotten along with the other miko, but she still owed her much. If not for Kikyou she would have never met Inu-Yasha. If Kikyou had never pinned Inu-Yasha to the God tree then there would never have been an adventure. Kagome would have never even met her friends. She owed her incarnate a debt of gratitude.

She brought her thoughts back to the present as she climbed the stone steps that led to Kikyou's shrine. Almost immediately she felt the calming presence this place always caused in her. It was said that the spirit of the miko watched over this place even now.

Carefully kneeling before the shrine Kagome placed the flowers she had gathered on the small stone and settled herself to pray. It was strange since she could remember how Kikyou had died for the second time. She'd have to make sure Kikyou never returned to this world. Her presence had only caused grief and distrust in the group. No, Kikyou would never come back. She'd make certain of it.

------------------------------------------------

(Inu-Yasha)

He couldn't find her anywhere. The wench had told him she was going to go back to her world after she had tended to some business here, but there was nothing of importance that she needed to do. He'd looked all over the village for her to ask her what the hell she was doing, but she had been nowhere to be found. He had even resorted to asking the old woman, though Kaede hadn't known what she was up to either.

He was about to just give up and go wait for her by the well when he caught the distinct scent that was Kagome's. Abruptly changing directions Inu-Yasha followed his nose to the scent's origin. All at once he knew where he was. He knew what her business was. She'd gone to Kikyou's grave. Kagome had gone to see Kikyou and pay her respects. But why? Kagome didn't even know Kikyou, did she?

The air around him was stifling. He didn't belong here. He felt like he was intruding in a place that he, as a hanyou, had no right to be. Kikyou's shrine was a sacred place. The likes of him didn't have any right to go there.

He stopped at the bottom of the steps then jumped into a tree so he could see Kagome. The girl was sitting in front of Kikyou's resting place in a position of prayer. His ears twitched as he heard her words.

"Lady Kikyou. I know you probably don't know who I am, but I know all about you. I know that you are in a better place right now and I'll make sure you stay there. Urasuai will never have the chance to steal your bones. So you can rest in peace, Kikyou. I'll look after Inu-Yasha and Kaede for you. I'm protecting the jewel now, so you don't have to worry. You're burden is over. It's mine to carry from now until I die. You don't know how much you've done for me, Kikyou. I hope that, wherever you are right now, that you can hear me and you understand. May you rest in peace."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Kagome knew Kikyou! How could she know? It didn't make sense. She was Kikyou's reincarnation. There was just no way. He needed to know what was happening.

As soon as Kagome had walked to the bottom of the stairs Inu-Yasha jumped down in front of her.

"Kagome?"

She flinched then turned to look at him.

"Inu-Yasha? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Oh...I was...I was paying my respects to the one that came before me."

"It sounded like you knew her personally."

"You were listening to me?"

"Yeah. I could hear you from the tree."

Her eyes softened as she looked at him. It was like she knew something that she was dying to tell him, but that she could never tell. It wasn't a look he was comfortable with.

"What're you lookin' at, wench?"

Instead of being sat as he had expected Kagome merely smiled at him and said, "I have to go home now, Inu-Yasha. I'll see you in a few days."

And with that said she turned on her heal and started towards the well. He was so confused. What was going on? With a soft growl he started after the troublesome wench named Kagome.

------------------------------------------

(Kagome)

Gods this was hard. She wanted so much to make Inu-Yasha understand. He had the right to know what had happened that day that Kikyou died. She could barely contain her need to see him smile again. He always seemed so sad. It hurt her to know that she could help him, but that he didn't know her well enough yet to allow her to help.

She remembered all too well what had happened when Kikyou was revived. Inu-Yasha kept going off to see her whenever she was around. It hurt her just remembering that. The undead miko had haunted her so often that, towards the end, she'd had trouble sleeping. She quickened her pace towards the well as her mind took a turn in another direction.

They had been in the far northern part of the Northern lands when an unexpected snowstorm had hit their party. They had all been forced to sleep outside that horrible night. It was only a few months before the final battle took place. To her the memory was still fresh. As she neared the old well her mind focused against her will to that fateful, horrible night.

(AN: I'll do this periodically to kind of give everyone a grasp of just how close they were before the last battle.)

_Flashback_

The storm was raging around them. The snow was already up to her waist and it was only getting higher. She could barely see the outline of her friends as they too tried to keep from getting buried in the snow. Kagome clung to Shippou with all her might as another strong gust of wind threatened to send her tumbling. The fox kit was snuggled deep in her shirt trying to keep warm. The three youkai in their group may survive the night, but the three humans would not be so lucky.

Kagome heard Sango call out as she lost her footing and fell in the snow. She prayed to Kami that Miroku and Kilala would take care of her friend. She couldn't see Inu-Yasha anywhere. He'd gone ahead earlier and hadn't yet returned by the time the storm overtook the group.

A faint noise to her right caught the young miko's attention, but when she turned to see who or what had made the sound her foot slid on the icy ground and she went down hard. All at once the cold seeped into her already freezing body. Her mind was rapidly trying to think of some way to get out of this. They had passed the last village two days ago. In this weather they'd never make it.

In her panicked state Kagome called to the only person she could think of at the moment. "Inu-Yasha!"

Almost at once she felt herself lifted out of the snow and onto her feet. She looked up into the eyes of her hanyou protector. His head was slightly bowed over hers as he struggled to be heard over the roaring winds.

"Kagome! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but what about the others?"

He smiled his trademark half smile and said, "They'll be fine. I dug a hole around them to shield them from the storm. It's the best we've got right now."

Inu-Yasha drew her up to his considerably warmer form. She was only now noticing that he had dug a snow wall around the two of them as well. It wasn't nearly as cold, but she was still half frozen. As she snuggled up against the hanyou her entire body began shaking from the cold.

She could feel Inu-Yasha tense as the cold of her body permeated his clothes as well. He never said a word; he just drew her closer and wrapped his larger frame around her. They both sat down on the ground in the little hole and held tight to each other. Kagome was blushing already, but she just blamed it on the cold. It wasn't long, though, before she drifted off into a light slumber.

_End Flashback_

Kagome remembered that night all too well. She'd woken up the next morning to find Inu-Yasha staring down at her with a mixture of concern and embarrassment in his amber eyes. It was the closest they'd ever been to each other before or since. He'd been so embarrassed about the whole thing that he'd not spoken to her for an entire week. It was a memory she'd treasure. As she drifted through the time stream she wondered silently if she'd ever be able to see that side of her hanyou protector ever again.

-------------

Thats it.  
Like? hate?  
Read and review.

Reviewer Responses:

Midsummer's Eve: Thanks and here's the next chapter.

Desy: Don't worry I'm not going to repeat everything, just really important events. Even then things will be tweaked. Enjoy the chapter.

blah: Thanks and I'll try.

Kaiyu Onibaba: I really appreciate that and it's good to know I'm being original since I was worried about an original plot.

bizm: Yep its Sesshoumaru! Thanks and here's the next chapter.

Blahh: I'm not going to redo everything just the important parts.

ClulessMajor: I'm glad you like it and I'll try to keep it up.

more: Here's more.

Sapphire-sama Dreamer: I'm flattered really. Here's the update.

leana marie: Like it says at the top reread the prolouge. It'll give you a hint to why he remembers too.

Miaa4ever: I'm only going to do really important episodes.

Jessica: You figured it out too. I knew most people would. Thanks and enjoy this chapter.

AN: I wish I had time to thank everyone, but that would take all day so here's the people who's reviews caught my eye. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and please enjoy this chapter.


	5. A picture is worth a thousand words

Back to the day I met you

Rated PG-13 for Inu-Yasha's potty mouth.

Disclaimer: Read first chapter.

AN: I noticed that quite a few people guessed what connection Kagome and Sesshoumaru had. Since I don't know who figured it out first everyone gets a plushie. Throws numerous plushies out for all the reviewers. You were right. The one thing that linked them was their status. Kagome was teleported back to the beginning before she died and Sesshoumaru, though injured, was still alive. Thanks and enjoy this chapter.

AN2: I don't know the exact time frame in which everything happened, but I'm going to take a wild guess so bare with me. I no longer require the quotes from the starter episodes. Thanks for the help and have a nice day.

-----------------------------------------

Chapter 4: A picture is worth a thousand words

Three months later.....

(Sesshoumaru)

Everything seemed to be piecing itself back together. He had noticed how some occurrences were happening slightly differently from how he had originally remembered them happening. His meeting with his half brother in the tomb of his father was one such instance.

He had not lost his arm this time due to the timely intervention of Inu-Yasha's wench. For some reason she seemed to want him to be in full fighting form. It was as if she knew how important his part in the future would be and how the use of both arms would benefit them in the final battle. As it was the last time it happened; he had been sporting a dragon's arm.

He was fully aware that she remembered what had happened, but could she also realize that he too remembered the final battle? He hadn't had time to think much on it since then, but the need to pull the miko aside to get his answers was getting stronger every day.

When he had laid eyes on Rin again after witnessing her demise he nearly folded right then and there. Kagome had no right to keep him in the dark about this. She knew about the child, she had to know!

"Grrr..." The sound reverberated through his throat and caught the attention of his young ward.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Soundly shoving his violent emotions back into tight rein he looked down at the child and said, "Its nothing, Rin, continue your play."

With a slight nod and a soft squeal of happiness Rin ran off again to play in the flowers. He hadn't wasted his time with the sweet child this time around. He'd taken her under his protection as soon as he'd met her. It was all a matter of time now. Soon she'd start calling him by his more familiar and much preferred title of Papa. He hadn't realized how much that simple endearment had meant to him coming from the child until she was gone from him. This time he'd make sure she was far away where it was safe when he faced Naraku. He'd not loose her again. The first time had nearly killed him.

As his mind started buzzing with questions once again he rose and made to leave.

"My lord? Where are you going?"

Not bothering to even look at the toad demon he said, "This Sesshoumaru's business is his own. You, as a lowly retainer, have no right to know of my business."

Instantly Jakken's head hit the ground as he bowed low to his master. He found the toad's fear amusing, but he needed to be going now. Leaving orders with Jakken would be his best assurance of young Rin's protection.

"Jakken."

"Yes, my lord?"

"Watch over the child, I shall be back shortly."

Without another word he took off at full speed. Jakken would do as he instructed or risk his wrath. He'd already made it clear that his young ward was to be respected and protected. Now that he was assured of Rin's safety he let his mind come back to the thoughts that had haunted him since he awoke in a place far from where he should have been. Only one person could answer these questions for him. He was going to track down the miko called Kagome.

---------------------------------------------------

(Kagome)

Things had taken on a very familiar rhythm. They'd go shard hunting for a few weeks then return to Kaede's so that she could visit home and restock her backpack. In the time they had been shard hunting Kagome had changed several things.

For one she had not bothered pretending that she didn't know how to use the bow Kaede gave after they had met Miroku. It seemed pointless to waist her best weapon just to keep Inu-Yasha quiet.

Another thing she had changed was the Kikyou situation. Urasuai had revived her just as before, but Kagome had purified the witch then put Kikyou back where she belonged....at peace. Inu-Yasha never had the chance to see her alive. Kagome had made sure of that.

There were other, more subtle changes she had made, but they were barely worth remembering. She had, however, made sure she kept an accurate record of everything that happened in her diary. The photos she used in it, both old and new, expressed how she was feeling on that particular day.

Kagome had discovered that she had a talent for taking pictures. It was something that kept her interested while she was in the past, but now it had started to become more of an art form.

'_Speaking of pictures_,' She thought as she rested next to Inu-Yasha's tree, '_I should put these away before Inu-Yasha or one of the others comes over.'_

As if the gods had been listening to her thoughts; Inu-Yasha suddenly came bounding over to her. She had only just arrived back from her time so she still had her bag. Inu-Yasha's half smirk told her that he was amused by her apparent lack of strength with the bag. It really wasn't that heavy, but she needed the interaction with Inu-Yasha.

They had only just started walking towards the village when Kagome slammed, quite suddenly, into the white clad taiyoukai. The pictures she had been looking at flew out of her hands and scattered on the ground around her feet.

"EEP!" She yelled then backed up a few paces.

Inu-Yasha was already pulling out his sword. Sesshoumaru was one of their most dangerous enemies. Inu-Yasha hated him, but he wouldn't underestimate him. Before any violence broke out the aforementioned lord's smooth voice drifted out to them.

"Put your sword away, Inu-Yasha. I have not come to fight you."

"Yeah right, Sesshoumaru!"

Kagome watched the stoic youkai carefully. All he had with him was the Tensaguia and the healer's sword was all but useless in a real battle. It wasn't the sword that she was worried about though. He had poison as well as deadly skill. They would both be killed if either of them made a wrong move.

"What do you want, Lord of the West?"

She watched as two sets of amber eyes looked at her with surprise and confusion. She had only ever met him once as far as either brother knew, but she seemed to know what respect he deserved. It was Sesshoumaru who spoke first.

"I wish to speak with you, Lady Miko."

His voice was even, controlled. He was telling the truth. His aura shifted alarmingly as he watched her for an answer. Something was off about him, Kagome could sense it. Normally Sesshoumaru's aura was a cool ice blue, but right now it was bordering on being a deep violet color. Something was definitely wrong. People's auras told her how they were feeling. Ice blue was his normal, nonchalant color. The dark violet meant that he was deeply distressed about something.

Completely ignoring her hanyou companion's presence she said, "Then state your business and be gone."

His aura flashed to a deep crimson at her words. He was angry now. His voice was just as curt as he spoke, "I require a private word with you. My half brother's presence is not required."

Kagome nodded her head in agreement before turning to address Inu-Yasha. "Inu-Yasha, go take my bag to Kaede's."

"But, Kagome...."

"Go, please. I can handle myself against your brother. He is not here to fight."

"You can't trust him."

"I know, but I know what his aura is telling me. Go on, Inu-Yasha, I'll be fine."

Shaking his head in disapproval Inu-Yasha took off towards the village without another word to her. She'd have to make it up to him somehow later. Right now she had a very dangerous taiyoukai lord to deal with.

She looked back to Sesshoumaru then gestured for him to speak while she leaned against the tree she'd been sitting under earlier. He took her cue, but did not sit down.

"What did you do?"

"Nani? I don't understand...."

His aura flashed between the violet of distress and the mid green of confusion as he began pacing back and forth in front of her. It was easy to see the sort of power he had even while in a state of confusion. He radiated power from every pore on his body. She'd felt this many times before, but it didn't impress her any less than the first time she'd felt it.

"You speak to me with a familiarity that should not be possible as this time. This is hardly the first time we've spoken this way. Before, when Rin......You helped me then."

Her mouth fell open in surprise. "You....remember?"

"Yes, and it has been driving me crazy these past few months."

"I know how you feel. All my friends are strangers to me again."

"It is obvious we two are the only ones who remember. Now, miko, kindly tell me what you did to cause this."

His aura was back to being that ice blue again. He was calming down. That was a good thing since she had no idea how to deal with an emotionally unstable taiyoukai. The thing was he was only calm because he thought she knew what had happened.

"Uh....I really don't know for sure how this happened. I think it has something to do with the jewel, though I can't be sure exactly what that something is."

"Acceptable, for now. Next question; why are you and I the only ones who remember what happened?"

"I don't know the answer to that, Sesshoumaru. I'm sorry."

"This Sesshoumaru does not accept that answer, miko. There must be some reason behind my memories being still intact."

"The only thing I can think of is that we both survived the battle with Naraku."

"Yes...that makes since. I wasn't all that far from you when the light engulfed me. Now....Why didn't you tell me that Rin was alive?"

His question was asked in a soft tone. It was apparent that this topic was painful for him. His aura once more shifted color. This time it was puppy dog brown. He was sad, very sad. The child's death had hurt him worse that he cared to admit. The topic was obviously important to him just as the answer was.

Clearing her throat Kagome said, "I didn't know that you remembered. If I had, I swear that I would have tracked you down and told you. It's a relief to finally be able to talk to someone that knows what happened."

Ice blue again. His emotions were ranging around all over the place. He seemed unsteady somehow. Like something vital had been taken from him, though she couldn't put her finger on just what it was. What could be wrong?

Her thoughts changed abruptly as she remembered the photographs still scattered at their feet. Without another word to the brooding youkai Kagome bent down and began gathering the little scraps of paper.

After a few moments Sesshoumaru knelt down to help her gather the photos since he was the reason she had dropped them in the first place. She saw his lean form go still as he picked up and stared at one of the pictures.

His voice was still that soft tone when he said, "How did you get this? I don't remember seeing you near me when this took place."

Kagome looked over his should to see which picture had caught his eye. She smiled as the memory registered. The photo depicted the lord leaning against a tree with his head turned slightly to the side and a little half smile on his lips. He'd been watching Rin play at the time.

Smiling at the memory the picture invoked she said, "I was chasing Shippou down that way and I just happened to see you there. You're very photogenic you know."

He shifted into a sitting position then motioned for her to do the same before he pulled another photo out of the pile and showed it to her as well. This one had actually been taken by Sango. It was a picture of her and Inu-Yasha asleep in a tree together. She had been wearing his fire rat coat at the time and he'd had his head on hers.

Sesshoumaru's voice rumbled with amusement as he said, "Explain this, Kagome."

"Sango took that one, actually. We'd just returned from a particularly hard battle with one of Naraku's puppets and I fell asleep on the way so Inu-Yasha let me sleep with him in his tree."

His lifted eyebrow told her he obviously saw more into the picture that she was willing to confide about it. He handed the pictures to her then stood up and offered her his hand to help her up. At first she just stared at him in confusion, but as he continued holding his hand out for her she figured it out and took his hand to stand.

"Thank you. For helping me and for your consideration."

"I would not treat you any other way, Kagome."

"Because of Rin?"

"That too, but mostly so that you don't try and put a rosary on me. I've no wish to taste dirt like my brother."

That started her laughing. They were so much alike, it was funny. Speaking of funny...

"Here, take a look at this."

He took it without a word and looked it over. Then his eyes bugged out and he turned pink across his cheeks. It was the most comical expression she'd ever seen on his face.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Red again. She'd pissed him off.

The picture he was referring to was one experience she was not likely to forget. It portrayed the lord himself with different kinds of flowers in his hair and the puffy thing that occupied his shoulder. She'd sensed him that day and had gone to see Rin. The photo was proof to what she found waiting there.

"Its okay I've got one like this of everyone. Look here's mine."

What she handed him was a picture of herself with her mouth wide open and a microphone in front of her face. It looked like she was about to eat the microphone.

"What exactly are you doing here?" Pink now. He was curious. That was better than the red or the violet.

She sent him a slight smile then said, "I was kareoking with my friends. My friend, Hitomi, took this picture."

"Kare-e-oke?"

"Singing in front of people to already written songs."

"You can do this thing? Singing?"

"Of course. I'm pretty good at it too."

"Hrmph. Prove it then."

She felt her cheeks flame in embarrassment. Singing in front of her friends or strangers, she could handle that, but in front of Sesshoumaru....She wasn't sure if she could manage it. She looked at him and saw that he was enjoying her embarrassment. Biting her lip against the scathing remark that came to mind Kagome looked up into the sky, took a deep breath, and just let it out.

"Some say love it is a river  
That drowns the tender reed.  
Some say love it is a razor  
That leaves your soul to bleed.

Some say love it is a hunger  
An endless, aching need  
I say love it is a flower,  
And you it's only seed."

Kagome could sense Inu-Yasha near by. He was listening to her. She could also feel the bright eyes of the lord on her. He was impressed. She kept her thoughts together and just continued on.

"It's the heart afraid of breaking  
That never learns to dance  
It's the dream afraid of waking  
That never takes the chance

It's the one who won't be taken,  
Who cannot seem to give  
And the soul afraid of dying  
That never learns to live."

The power of the Shikkon began surrounding her. It seemed the spirit inside the jewel enjoyed her voice as well. She gave her voice full range as everything around her seemed to fade into the background. It felt so good to be doing this again. It relieved all of the pressure in her mind and heart.

"And the night has been too lonely  
And the road has been too long.  
And you think that love is only  
For the lucky and the strong.

Just remember in the winter  
Far beneath the bitter snow  
Lies the seed that with the sun's love,  
In the spring, becomes a rose."

As her song wound down she realized that all of her friends had come down to listen to her. She looked around her and realized also that Sesshoumaru was no longer standing next to her.

_'He must have left while I was singing.'_ She thought as she turned to smile at her friends. Everything was taking on a familiar pattern....A picture is worth a thousand words. Her pictures each told a story. Everything would happen as it happened. She was going to be fine.

----------------------------------

That's it.  
I hope you enjoyed it.  
The song is called the Rose. LeAnn Rhimes sings it. I don't own the lyrics.  
See you next chapter.

AN: I know Sesshoumaru was pretty much there for this entire chapter, but remember that he considers her his sister because of her relationship to Inu-Yasha. There's an uneasy alliance there. I'll probablylet them be friends though.This is an Inu/Kagome fic so don't start thinking that Fluffy is going to be any romantic competition. I hope that helps with any confusion.


	6. A Little down Time

Back to the day I met you

Rated PG-13 for Inu-Yasha's potty mouth.

Disclaimer: Read first chapter

AN: I noticed that some people thought that Sesshoumaru was going to be romantically involved with Kagome, but he's not so don't worry. This is strictly an Inu/Kagome fiction. I'll say it again, THIS IS NOT A FLUFFY/KAGOME FICCIE! Achem...I hope that clears up any confusion.

-----------------------------------------

Chapter 5: A Little down Time

(Kagome)

It had been exactly three days since she had seen Sesshoumaru and discovered that he also remembered the before time. It seemed that somehow he had been caught in whatever brought her back to that fateful morning years ago. She knew how confusing it must seem to the taiyoukai to be repeating his actions of some time ago, but nothing could be done for it.

As for her...Well...Kagome was managing. She'd almost slipped up twice in the past few days when her friends were questioning her about her apparent friendship with Inu-Yasha's brother. It had hurt to lie to them about the whole thing, but what could she tell them? This is where her thoughts currently centered.

'_Yeah like I could tell them the real reason why Sesshoumaru sought me out the other day. It'd be like "Guess what guys, you were all killed by Naraku so I wished you all back with the shikkon. Oh, and Sesshoumaru and I are the only ones that remember anything." Yeah that would go over real well. '_

She was brought from her mental ranting by Sango's voice. "Kagome? Are you alright? You look a little distracted."

Kagome flashed the demon slayer a bright smile. "I'm fine, Sango. Really, I was just thinking about how strange it was for Inu-Yasha's half brother to seek me out like he did. It was like he knew me or something."

"You seemed to know him pretty well yourself."

"Not really. I just know how to handle demons is all. I mean, look at what I have to put up with everyday."

"But, Kagome, Sesshoumaru is a full demon. He could have killed you without so much as a thought. It was a very risky thing, you telling Inu-Yasha to leave your side while Sesshoumaru was here."

"I know, but I didn't want them to fight. Sesshoumaru didn't even have his swords with him. He wasn't going to fight, but you know Inu-baka would have started a fight anyway."

"Why are you defending him anyway? He's tried to kill you at least three times since you first met him."

"I don't know... I guess it's the same reason I stay with Inu-Yasha. I believe that all beings deserve the chance to prove they can change for the better. It doesn't matter if they're demons, humans, or even half demons. It's all the same. Everyone deserves the chance to be good. Nobody is born evil; it is the events during their lives that can either turn them into the greatest of heroes...or the most terrible of enemies. Sesshoumaru deserves the chance to prove himself as an honorable man."

Sango didn't say anything; she just went back to her bathing. This was the first time in a long while that they had been able to take a bath. For once, the boys weren't peeking. That probably had something to do with Kagome's new protectorate. This brought a smile to her face. For the past three days, though she had not actually seen him, she had been able to sense the Western Lord's presence quite close by. He'd even brought little Rin along. This was why Rin was also bathing with them.

"Kagome-kassan, how come my lord is so nice to you?"

Speaking of the child... Kagome gave Rin one of her smiles as well. "Your lord isn't being nice to me, Rin. Lord Sesshoumaru respects my power just as I respect his. This mutual respect between us often keeps him from say things to me that he probably would otherwise say."

"What sorts of things?"

"Oh, the sorts of things not meant for cute little Rin-chan ears."

Rin started giggling at this. She was such a polite, sweet child. It was no wonder Sesshoumaru had been so adamant as to her reasons for not telling him that the child was alive. She had realized that the lord was probably half out of his mind when he woke up to discover that he didn't know where Rin was. He had thought she was dead. Kagome was still a feeling a little guilty for not tracking the lord down before he came to her. True that she hadn't known that he remembered everything same as she did, but still...

SPLASH! "RIN-CHAN!"

The child giggled then said, "I got you, Kagome-kassan!"

Mock growling at the child Kagome then lunged playfully at Rin while saying, "I'll get you for that you crafty little fox!"

"But, Kagome-kassan, I am not a-"

DUNK!

And so the splashing fight had begun, but things were not near as pleasant with the boys.

BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK

(Inu-Yasha)

Damn her! Damn her to hell! Stupid Kagome! Stupid, stupid, stupid, STUPID! Why did she trust so blindly? How could she vouch for someone that had tried to kill her so many times? Why? Why? It just didn't make any sense!

"Grrr...!"

"Inu-Yasha, growling at me won't solve anything."

"Oh, shut up, Miroku."

"You're just mad because you can't go anywhere near her without your brother chopping you to bits."

"I said shut up."

"I know it's tempting to see our fair maidens whilst they bathe, but still..."

"MIROKU, WILL YOU SHUT UP!"

The monk fell off of the log he had been sitting on.

"Alright, Inu-Yasha, I'll stop talking. Just remember that all this brooding isn't going to make Sesshoumaru leave any sooner. He's somehow gotten it into his head that he has to look after Kagome."

"Don't you think I know that!"

He clinched his fists in anger and frustration.

"I just can't sit here and do nothing while that homicidal maniac watches over Kagome in my place. It's like he thinks I can't protect her myself. I just don't understand why he wants to guard her. Sesshoumaru hates humans! Kagome's a miko so he should be even more wary of her than most other humans."

Inu-Yasha stood up and began pacing the length of their camp. He could sense his half brother. He could smell him too. It was infuriating! He wanted to kill that son of a bitch so badly, but Kagome sat him every time he tried to start a fight.

"Why is she taking his side?"

Miroku was silent. Inu-Yasha continued to pace.

"Why won't she tell me how she knows him more than what we've actually seen him?"

The monk still remained silent. He watched his hanyou companion continue to pace back and forth.

"His aura is making this entire area reek! Why doesn't she just purify this entire region?"

"..." Was all Miroku offered.

"Damnit, Miroku, you aren't helping!"

"You told me not to say anything."

"I meant nothing that wasn't useful!"

Inu-Yasha ran a clawed hand through his long silver hair then began pacing once more. This had really gotten to him. There wasn't a second that went by that he couldn't sense just how close his hated half brother was to their party. The only good thing that came out of Sesshoumaru's continued presence so close by was that all the weaker demons were keeping their distance.

Speaking up for the first time that day Shippou said, "Maybe you should just ask him to leave, Inu-Yasha."

The hanyou whirled around so fast that the movement was almost lost by those who saw him move. Inu-Yasha's eyes bled scarlet for a moment before he let out this furious roar and lunged at the fox kit.

"Do you really think it's that simple, Shippou! Sesshoumaru does whatever the hell he wants for as long as he wants! Nobody tells him what to do!"

Shippou shrank under the brutal force of the half demon's words. His entire body began shaking in fear. Very rarely could Inu-Yasha put such fear into him, but right now... Nothing was stopping him from taking his wrath out on the poor defenseless kit.

Trying to save himself from Inu-Yasha's wrath; Shippou said, "B-but you have the Tetsuiguia! Can't you just use it to chase him off?"

Inu-Yasha's eyes were instantly turned back to their golden color. Now there was an idea. He could get rid of his brother with the Tetsuiguia so long as he did it before Kagome got back from her bath. With this in mind Inu-Yasha bounded off towards where he knew his half brother had made camp.

That's it. Like? Hate?

Did I take too long to get this out?

Sorry about that.

For those who asked I made sure that everyone was in this one. Hope I put in enough Sango, Miroku, and Shippou. More next chapter.


End file.
